


Captain of the Year

by Uniblabblab



Series: My Captain [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bunny Ears, Established Relationship, Forgive my sins, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sex Toys, Vibrators, cumslut!Suga, power bottom! Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniblabblab/pseuds/Uniblabblab
Summary: Daichi has won the Captain of the Year award, and the team decides that they will go out for BBQ. Suga can't wait to feel up his Captain till they get home, and for some reason he keeps reminding Daichi about a bunny that he needs to take care of when he gets home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,
> 
> Well since everyone really seemed to enjoy the first one I decided to make the sequel. More needy Suga and sexy Daichi's.

Suga walked down the hallway carrying the signed parent consent forms for their next overnight training session. He softly knocked on the faculty office door before opening it, “Takeda-sensei, I have the consent forms.”

Takeda waved him over silently since he was on the phone. Suga smiled walking over, and waited till the conversation was complete. Suddenly Takeda’s eyes widened, “WHAT? SERIOUSLY, Thank you so much! I’m sure that he will be so honored! Thank you again!”

“Sensei, what happened,” Suga asked excitedly.

“Remember how a few months ago Daichi won Captain of the month?”

“Yes,” Suga body was tingling as he remembered.

“He just won the Captain of the Year award!”

Suga’s eyes widened before glinting dangerously, “That is an amazing achievement.”

Chuckling slightly Takeda asked, “Oh, yes what can I help you with?”

“I’m just here to turn in the consent forms that I have collected from the team.”

“Thank you, Suga, you really help me out so much. Why don’t we head down to the gym right now to let Daichi know the news.”

Meanwhile inside of the locker room, Daichi finished pulling on his knee pads. Then he joined the rest of the team in the gym. Then he noticed Takeda standing beside his boyfriend, “I have a big announcement! Everyone please gather around.”

Daichi sent a questioning look towards Suga, but he only received a wicked smile that sent chills up Daichi’s spine and sent blood straight to his cock. Takeda held out his arms, “Daichi has been announced as Captain of the Year!”

The entire team cheered and congratulated him. Suga stepped forward and hugged him, “Congratulations, Captain.”

Daichi buried his face into Suga’s neck cursing as Tanka screamed, “We need to celebrate!” Gaining cheers from Noya and Hinata. 

“I was actually going to suggest that we cancel practice today,” Takeda smiled.

Tanaka ripped off his shirt swinging it over his head as Noya lead the charge into the locker room. Suga leaned onto his toes and whispered into Daichi’s ear, “Can you come over to my house and help me take care of my bunny afterwards?”

Suga winked before he jogged towards the locker room playfully shoving Kageyama through the door. “Bunny,” Daichi frowned.

 

Takeda’s idea of celebration consisted of the entire team cramming themsleves into the small tables of the grill shop down the street where they could have all of the meat that their hearts wanted. Everyone was thrilled, and Daichi would have been too except for the fact that the second that he sat down Suga’s hand found it’s way to the sensitive inside of Daichi’s thighs under the table. When Daichi sent him a worried glance Suga nonchalantly picked up a piece of meat from the grill as he slid his other hand higher, closer to Daichi’s cock.

Across the table Noya excitedly babbled about how frustrated Oikawa must be since he lost. Suga smiled in agreement as he let his hand finally trail over Daichi’s length causing Daichi to buck up into Suga’s hand. Noya’s eyes flicked to Daichi, “Are you okay?”

Suga’s hand froze as Daichi smiled, “Yeah sorry just a shiver.”

Noya nodded before he continued his conversation, and Suga continued his ministrations. Suga could feel the heat radiating off of Daichi’s length as it grew harder underneath his hand. Daichi hissed, “Suga.”

Suga’s eyes widened in complete innocence, “What is it?”

Daichi stood shuffling them out of the booth, “I think that we forgot something at your house.”

Noya frowned, “Hey, what the hell?”

Suga frowned too, “What are you talking about?”

Daichi turned back to the table, “Sorry, but Suga and I need to return to Suga’s house I left my neighbor’s bunny there and he doesn’t like to be left alone.”

Asahi clutched Noya’s arm, “Noya, let them go. Don’t you know rabbits can die of loneliness?”

Noya sat back in the booth, “You take up the weirdest jobs, Daichi. I would never think that you would be into pet sitting.”

Suga smiled as he guided Daichi out of the restaurant, “This is one of his favorite jobs.”

The second they were out of sight Daichi grabbed Suga into a heated kiss. Daichi’s tongue licking at the roof of Suga’s mouth before tangling with Suga’s own tongue. When they separated a trail of spit drizzled out of the corner of Suga’s mouth. Both of them were panting as Daichi frowned, “So what is this about a bunny?”

Suga stepped forward palming Daichi's cock making the brunette groan into another kiss before Suga whispered against his lips, “Come to my house and you can find out.”

They practically ran towards Suga’s house, then up the stairs until they finally crossed into his room. Daichi looked around half expecting a cage with a rabbit somewhere. However, the room looked the same as always. Daichi frowned, “We are alone?”

“Are you disappointed,” Suga asked stripping off his shirt and pants.

“Not really,” Daichi smiled his eyes trailing over the milky skin.

“My parents are away on a business trip and shouldn’t be back till tomorrow afternoon so you’re all mine till then, Captain.”

Daichi held out his hands, but Suga ducked out of reach and ran to his closet. “What are you looking for?”

Suga was silent for another moment until he smiled pulling out a small bag. Turning to Daichi he placed the bag on the floor and whispered, “Now sit there like a good captain, and let your vice captain take care of you. Go sit back by the pillows.” Daichi did as he was directed as Suga took off his underwear and sat on the end of the bed that Daichi had vacated. Suga’s round ass was posed directly in front of Daichi and Daichi hear the click of the lube as Suga drizzled some onto his fingers. Then Suga’s own fingers came up to massage his entrance. Daichi watched like a man in a trance as those fingers teased, but never entered. 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Suga chuckled with his ass in the air pointing towards Daichi and chest down in the sheets before him. 

“Put a finger in,” Daichi instructed.

“Fuck,” Suga breathed as he slid one of his fingers into his hole. Within second Suga was already grinding back onto the finger.

“Add the second.”

Suga hummed happily as the second finger joined the first and Daichi’s mouth became dry. He loved when Suga fingered himself for him. Daichi’s own hands started to travel south, but Suga snapped, “Don’t touch your-ah-self. Let me do it.”

Daichi smiled, “Then hurry up and add another finger.”

Without shame Suga moan, “Ahh, Daichi, fuck.”

“You like that, baby, having all those fingers inside your ass. Do you like fingering yourself for me?”

“Yes,” Suga whined as he tried to push the fingers deeper. “I can’t wait till your cock is filling me.”

“Are you nice and stretched.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m still so tight,” Suga panted his chest flushing to match his cheeks.

Daichi bit his lip as he watched Suga’s fingers disappear into his tight ass.

Suga finally let out a shaky breath as he removed his fingers and reached for the bag on the floor. He pulled out a vibrator that had a cotton tail attached to the back. Daichi watched in stunned amazement as Suga began to suck on the pink tip of the vibrator happily covering it in his saliva. “Shit, Suga, you’re killing me.” 

Large eyes locked with Daichi as Suga’s lips popped off the end of the vibrator and he held it out to Daichi, “Will you put it in for me?”

Daichi couldn’t help the groan that formed in the back of his throat as he crawled towards his boyfriend. His tanned hands massaged the large orbs of Suga’s pale ass. “Daichi, Just put it in.”

“You don’t know how much I want to, love.”

Suga let out a happy hum as Daichi leaned forward and kissed his plump skin. Then Daichi smiled, “You’re right you do look tight. I wouldn’t want my bunny to get injured before their owner comes back.” Leaning forward Daichi licked up Suga’s ass making his moan in surprise and pleasure. Suga threw his head back as his fisted the sheets as Daichi’s tongue started lapping at hi entrance.

“Daichi, shit. Stop. Don’t. Stop. Keep licking me right there. So good,” Suga started to press backward into Daichi’s face as strong hand spread his ass cheeks apart to get a clear view of his ass.

Daichi pulled away, “So do you want me to stop or not. You’re sending me mixed signals here.”

Suga’s body was trembling, panting heavily Suga breathed, “After. I want you to ride your fat cock, and have your thick, hot cum inside me. Then,” Suga sat back on his knees and kissed Daichi’s lips teasingly pulling on his lower lip, “Then you can eat me out, and we can start over.”

Without wasting anytime Daichi softly pushed Suga back onto his elbows and reached for the vibrator and rubbed the tip against Suga’s entrance. Then he inserted the huge vibrator into his ass. “Oh my god,” Suga gasped throwing his head back. Once he was properly adjusted to the size he reached into the bag once more and handed Daichi the vibrator controls and put the bunny ears onto his head.

Turning to his boyfriend Suga smiled, “You know something, Daichi, bunnies are always in heat.” Suga licked a stripe up Daichi’s clothed cock before he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Daichi watched as Suga started licking the tip of his cock. The grey bunny ears matched Suga’s ashen hair perfectly making Daichi groan as Suga swallowed his whole cock. Suga’s large innocent looking eyes fixed on Daichi’s as he moved up and down his cock as he wore those adorable ears were enough to make Daichi’s heart explode.

Daichi turned the vibrator on causing Suga to arch his back and make his mouth leave Daichi’s cock with a pop. Suga’s cheek slid down the side of Daichi’s cock coating his face with Daichi’s cum and his own spit as he moan, “Ah, Daichi, oh my god it feels so good. Please turn it up.”

“I don’t think turning it up will give you what you want,” Daichi hissed.

Suga turned his head and started sucking on Daichi’s thigh drawing a strangled moan from the man beneath him. Playfully Suga licked the darkening mark he had just made before running his hands over Daichi’s cock once more. “Daichi, please, I need your cock in me now.”

“Turn around,” Daichi order and Suga straddled Daichi. Shutting off the vibrator Daichi started removing the vibrator as Suga licked at the head of Daichi’s cock. Once the vibrator was removed Daichi hissed, “Hop on my cock.”

Without delay Suga got up and face Daichi and lowered himself over Daichi’s thick cock. Daichi’s hands roamed over the milky skin of Suga’s hips as he started to move. “Daichi, god you’re so big!”

Daichi hissed as Suga’s tight walls squeezed around his cock, “Fuck, don’t stop.”

“It feels so good,” Suga’s fingers tightened in Daichi’s hair when Daichi’s cock hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars causing a sinfully pornographic moan to rip from his throat, “O-Oh, Dai-ahhhhh, Right there! God I love how your big cock fills up my tight ass.”

In the little corner of Daichi’s mind that wasn’t drunk on Suga he was thankful that Suga’s parents weren’t home because there was no way they wouldn’t know what was happening. Daichi’s lips latched onto Suga’s hard nipples making Suga groan, “Daichi, please mark me. That way when we were are in the locker room everyone will know that I belong to you. Shit you make me feel so fucking good. I’m close.”

Suga was bouncing on Daichi’s cock trying to find his release causing the ashen ears on his head to flop every which way. The ears were barely staying on making Suga have to use one hand to hold them in position and the other to brace himself. “Suga, why are you so sexy,” Daichi asked after kissing over the darkening love mark over Suga’s collarbone. 

“Please, I need you to fuck me so hard into my mattress that I won’t be able to go to practice for a week.”

“Isn’t that a little counter productive of your previous remark?”

“Daichi, I need you so bad. Fill me with your cum then put my tail back in so I won’t lose any. I’m your naughty little bunny so fuck me hard, Captain.” Within second Daichi flipped Suga onto his back and started to thrust deeply into him. Tears slipped down the corner of Suga’s eyes as he clawed at Daichi’s back leaving red trails. Daichi swooped down to swallow Suga’s moans in a deep kiss. Their tongues danced till Suga panted, “I’m so close, Daichi.”

He kissed Suga’s abused lips, “Me too. I’m going to cum, Suga.”

“Fuck,” Suga arched his back at a particularly hard thrust, “Daichi, please cum inside me. I need you to fill me!”

Daichi continued to pound into Suga as his organism rippled through his body along with an incomprehensible strings of ‘fuck’ ‘Daichi’ ‘fill me’. Suga smiled as Daichi finally collapsed beside him and he felt Daichi’s cum in his ass. Turning to his boyfriend Suga whispered, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks for everything,” he gestured to the discarded bunny ears and vibrator.

“If I recalled you said you would eat me out after and we would continue from there,” Suga smiled arching an eyebrow.

“Fuck, Suga,” Daichi moaned at his boyfriend as Suga’s seductively parted his legs invitingly. Rolling onto his stomach Daichi pulling his boyfriend’s ass towards him.  
Carding his fingers through Daichi’s hair Suga groaned as Daichi started to lap at his own cum from Suga’s ass, “Mmm, I love you, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this concept maybe I can do the other Captains who won ╮(︶▽︶)╭
> 
> I hope you liked it and kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
